


She Makes Me Smile

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did he always feel a big grin inside whenever she appeared?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Makes Me Smile

She makes me smile.

Why? Why did he always feel like smiling when he saw her? She was smug, irritating, and annoying. She was always getting him into trouble. She was impossible and a show-off. She would never answer questions and she _knew_ that drove him up the wall.

So why did he always feel a big grin inside whenever she appeared? She was loud, she was brash, she carried a gun! She had that damned _eyebrow_ thing going on!

But she had those lips. And that hair. And he had the most insane urge to just grab her, she was so soft he just wanted to squish her. She made him tingle.

She'd walk around his home in her bare feet! When had bare feet become erotic?

She could fly his Tardis! Not that that was really all that hard. He'd dumbed down the controls a long time ago. Not that he'd tell her that, he _liked_ having skin.

And she was in contact with his Tardis, and that _really_ got under his skin! But in a way that totally made him squirm with delight. He wanted to leap around with giddy joy, so instead he put on a grumpy face. It wouldn't do to let her know what a turn on it was.

Why did she make him smile?

Because she purred right in the center of him, curled between his hearts like a kitten. Okay, maybe a bobcat kitten, or a lion cub, but still, a warm gentle weight that quite simply made him happy.

He grew towards her, drawn toward her, like a flower toward the sun. And when she looked at him with gentle eyes, and touched his face, he wanted to bawl.

But a happy bawl. A very good, happy bawl. Being around her was always a ball.

His hearts thudded, his mind raced, his skin tingled and the world became a brighter, more exciting place.

She made him smile.

Then she kissed him and he flailed around like a dork. But, hey, you couldn't have everything.

Besides, dorks are cool.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
